


21. Thrown Against Something

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor's whole family comes to help him, Gen, Hank teases Connor about how everyone has a crush on him, I really really ship Connor and AP700 okay?, M/M, Matthew is the name I gave the AP700 Connor first awoke, Sorry Not Sorry, TW: attempted kidnapping, TW: taser, tw: guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Anti-Android supporters attack Connor, leaving him half-functioning in an alley. Connor hopes someone will find him soon.





	21. Thrown Against Something

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic will also add some closure to the last fic, as some people were upset about that.
> 
> Matthew is the name I gave to the really cute android that Connor freed in the CyberLife tower, who then told him he was the one that freed them. https://78.media.tumblr.com/e41d5512d25b1d56cae602d954512476/tumblr_p9t375wzA61r38ekmo2_640.gif
> 
> Headcanon: Matthew can't use grammar contractions.

It was only meant to be a simple walk.

Following the events of the day before, where Hank had upset Connor in the interrogation room, Connor had requested some alone-time to think things through. Walking Sumo had seemed like a calming, thought-provoking activity, so he settled for that.

It wasn’t that Connor was _scared_ of Hank… More so that he was uncertain about his place in Hank’s life. Again.

The way Hank had spoken to that Deviant the day before… It was as though he didn’t see Android’s as people. Hank would never have threatened to drive a person to suicide and rip out their heart. So why would he to an Android?

“I do not feel entirely safe with Hank anymore, Sumo.” Connor whispered, looking down at the large dog beside him. “I feel I am nothing more that a piece of plastic in his eyes… Yet he calls me his Son… I am confused.”

Sumo remained silent, but that was alright.

“Hank apologized yesterday, multiple times actually, so I should forgive him and move on… But I would still be uncertain about how Hank views me.” Connor sighed, turning to walk down an alley, a shortcut Hank had shown him. “Sumo, I am afraid that Hank views me as nothing more than an object…”

“Well, well, well…” Connor froze at the new voice, LED flickering red. “What do we have here? Look, lads! We got a fuckin’ tincan!”

_Anti-Android supporters..._

[Protect Sumo]

“Sumo! Home!” Connor ordered, dropping the dog's leash. Sumo, excited by his new freedom, wasted no time running out the alley and into the street.

“Fuckin’ plastic trash!” A muscular man approached Connor. “Hey, isn’t this that ex-deviant hunter?”

“The one that woke all those tincans at CyberLife?” Another man spoke. “Fuck, we hit the jackpot, lads! Can you imagine if we destroyed a revolution leader?”

“It’s parts are fucking rare, man… It’s worth a fortune.”

“Wasn’t it supposed to be decommissioned and deactivated?”

“Well, better late than never.”

Before Connor knew what was happening, a shock ran through him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t silence his cries of pain. _Fuck, it hurt! It really hurt!_ The shock eventually faded, sending Connor to the ground as he struggled to comprehend what was happening.

Before he could move, the shock came back, this time, twice as bad as before. He screamed, body convulsing as he could only think about one thing...

**H̶͢͢A̵͝ŅK̷͡.͝ ͡I͘ ̨̡̧N͏Ę͢E͝D HE̕L̸P̴҉.̛͢**

* * *

Markus stood abruptly.

“Did you hear that?” Markus looked over the dinner table.

“Connor.” Simon stood.

“You heard that too?” North asked, standing with them.

“We gotta do something.” Josh joined them. Carl smiled.

“Go to your friend. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

* * *

“Richard? What is it?” Gavin asked, his hand on Richard’s shoulder. Richard turned to Gavin, realising he’d just sat up abruptly during their scheduled movie night.

“I believe Connor is in danger.”

“Shit, come on. Show me where.”

* * *

“Chloe?” Elijah watched as the androids LED went yellow, interrupting their evening swim. “What is it?”

“Connor is in trouble.”

“Shit, Chloe, get my clothes, and fetch the car!”

* * *

“Connor! Don’t let Sumo scratch at the door!” Hank cried. When the scratching at the front door persisted, Hank stood and stormed over to the door, throwing it open.

“What the fuck do you think- Sumo…?” Hank looked down at the dog, who was alone. “What? Where’s Connor?”

The only response he got was Sumo running down the street.

* * *

“How the fuck do you dismantle this crap?” The muscular man scowled, tearing Connor’s shirt open. “I don’t know shit about this model.”

“Don’t…” Connor whimpered, unable to move, unable to stop whatever these assholes were doing.

“Just take the whole fucking thing, we’ll sell it to someone.”

“Help me lift it.” The muscular man grabbed Connor under the arms and hoisted him up.

“Get away from him.” Connor tried to look up, but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t, it hurt so much… “I said, get away from him, or you will face the consequences.”

“You asked for it.” The man smirked, throwing Connor down to the floor, earning a cry of pain from the android. As whoever had spoken rushed towards Connor, the man drew a gun from his belt and aimed it at the intruder, only for it to be shot out his hand. He cried out in pain, grabbing at his hand as he turned.

“Apprehend them.”

_Markus._

“Connor?” Connor whimpered as he was rolled over, blinking as he looked up at an AP700 model, the one who he’d first woken. “Connor, it is Matthew, are you okay?”

“H-hurts…” Connor whispered, turning his head to see Markus, Simon, North and Josh apprehend the men who attacked him. Markus barked some orders before running over to Connor.

“Connor…” Markus knelt beside the android. “Connor, I heard your message, we all did.”

“What…?”

“You sent a transmission to every android in the area.” Matthew explained.

_“Sumo, get your ass back here!”_

“Hank-! Agh!” Connor gasped in pain as he tried to sit up.

“Stay down, Connor. I’ll get Hank.” Markus assured him, grabbing Connor’s hand supportively before running down the alley. As he ran down, he was passed by Gavin and Richard.

“Connor! Shit!” Gavin panted, stopping beside Matthew. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Connor woke me among others in the revolution.” Matthew explained. “Connor has been partially disabled by an electronic device.”

“A taser.” Richard spoke up. “Connor was attacked with a taser.”

“A-anti-andr-droid…” Connor choked. Richard knelt down and placed his hand on Connor’s chest, keeping him down.

“Remain calm, we will keep you safe until you are recovered.”

“He’s here.” Markus’ voice echoed down the alley, as did the sound of footfall.

“Connor!”

“Hank!” Connor tried to reach up, only to cry out once more as pain shot through his arm. Hank knelt beside Connor, grabbing the android’s hand.

“I’m here, Son, don’t try and move, I got you. Elijah’s here too. You summoned a fucking army, Kid.”

“I-I did not intend to-”

“It is okay, Connor.” Matthew assured him. “We are all here to help you.”

“Alright, let me have a look, Connor…” Elijah whispered as he knelt down beside Hank and Connor. He took Connor’s face in his hands. “Oh, my poor boy, I’m so sorry…”

“He was attacked with a taser.” Richard explained. “Gavin is calling the police to collect the attackers.”

“Okay, good news is you’re just frazzled.” Elijah explained. “It’s gonna take your systems a while to adjust to the extra electricity but it’ll return to normal in a while.”

It did take a while, about 20 minutes, but Connor was in good company, his head resting in Hank’s lap as Elijah brushed his hair soothingly as Markus and Matthew held his hands. Gavin and Richard were talking about some disaster of a date night, stroking Sumo, as Simon, North and Josh spoke to the police officers as they apprehended the men.

Connor finally sat up, everyone diving in to help.

“I am alright now, thank you. It does not hurt so much.”

“Jesus, Kid, way to give your old man a fright.” Hank sighed, ruffling the android’s hair. Connor chuckled and looked up at everyone.

“Thank you, everyone, for your assistance. I fear I would not have coped well without you…”

“It’s no problem, Connor.” Markus spoke for everyone.

“I am alright now, you should return to your business.” Connor smiled.

“Alright.” Markus smiled, shaking Connor’s hand before standing. “Have a good evening.”

“Bye, Connor.” Simon bowed his head as he followed Markus, North and Josh out the alley.

“You gonna get home okay?” Gavin asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Connor reassured him. “Have a good evening.”

“You too.” Gavin muttered, grabbing Richard’s arm and dragging him away. Elijah stood.

“Any problems, get Hank to call me.” Elijah reached down and ruffled Connor’s hair. “See ya, boy-o.”

“Bye, Dadski.”

“Are you certain you are alright?” Matthew asked, concern evident on his face.

“I am.” Connor smiled. Matthew forced a smile back. “Thank you for scaring them off. I fear I could have been fatally injured if not for you.”

“Do not say that, Connor.” Matthew whispered. “I am just glad you are alright.”

“I am, thanks to you.” Connor assured him.

“Alright. Well…” Matthew squeezed Connor’s hand. “Have a good evening.”

“And you.” Connor smiled, watching the android leave.

“I think he likes you.” Hank smirked. Connor elbowed him. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“Alright.” Connor reached up, wrapping his arm around Hank’s shoulders, using him to help himself up. Hank helped him to steady himself.

“You need me to hold your hand?”

“No, I will be alright.” Connor assured him. Hank nodded, satisfied with the answer, and guided Connor and Sumo out the alley.

The walk back was silent, almost unbearable. Hank finally sighed.

“Connor? About yesterday…”

“I think I understand, Hank…” Connor whispered. “I have a close bond with you, as you do with me, while that deviant yesterday was merely another criminal. You chose to objectify him in order to make him feel bad and give in to talking about his crime.”

“That doesn’t make it okay, though, Connor.” Hank turned to him. “I’m not gonna treat any android or deviant like that again.”

“But-”

“No, you guys are alive. It’s about time I fully accepted that and treated you all the same. I’ll use the same interrogation techniques I use on humans with androids. No exceptions.” Connor smiled.

“Thank you, Hank…”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I might put Matthew and Connor together if y'all are down for that...? I really ship it.  
> (Matthew is the name I gave the AP700 android that Connor first awakens: https://78.media.tumblr.com/e41d5512d25b1d56cae602d954512476/tumblr_p9t375wzA61r38ekmo2_640.gif )


End file.
